Amy
Description Main Info Age: 14 Favorite Activity: Dancing Pet Peeves: Traditional dance, being lead on Prior to joining the Grand Chase, Amy was the dancer and oracle of Silver Land on the Xenia Continent. She left the deities she once served after the great war erupted between the gods. Since the gods were being controlled by a darker power, she joined forces with the opposition, the Silver Knights. With her lively character and charm and exceptional dancing, Amy shot to stardom virtually overnight, raising the morale of the Knights while helping them forget the fatigue of the battlefield, a source of repose for all. However, the Silver Knights were destroyed by the dark forces and those remaining were scattered, fighting a dangerous uphill battle in a bold effort to win the gods back from the darkness. When the Grand Chase freed Samsara from evil's grasps, Amy made the decision to fight evil with the Grand Chase. Other *Upon first meeting the Chase, Ronan and Ryan directly called her "pretty". Jin lists her as one of his likes. Lass felt "refreshed" after Amy's dance, though expressed no other opinion. Elesis and Lire cursed and insulted Amy for being prettier, calling her "pumpkin-head"; Arme just laughed at this. It is unknown how Sieghart and Mari feel about her. *Amy is extremely clumsy, and often trips a lot. She is also very sensitive (ie She gets outraged when someone calls her "Pumpkin Head"). *Although Jin did admit he has feelings for her, it is unknown how she responds to it. Special Ability Power Recharge Dance When the taunt (D) command is executed in Dancing, Performance, or Drama mode, Amy will throw confetti. However, its actually small pieces of Mana which will restore an ally's energy. However, it does not affect Amy herself. Note: The confetti is absent for the Muse class. Lasting Lyrics Whenever the switch (X) command is used and converted to Dancing, Performance, or Drama mode, a small defensive buff is given to the entire party for 20 seconds. Unlocking Amy can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Amy's GP mission scroll is a public mission, in which one character can purchase the mission, and can then be completed by any other character as well. The cash scroll is also a public mission. Quotes * "Wow, you're so weak!" *"Ooh, does it hurt? Does it?" *"Hi, I'm Amy!" *"You know I'm cute!" *"Eh, just stay down." *"A little love and maybe some affection!" *"La lala lala la." *"Did you just hit a girl?!" *"One, two, three! Ding Ding Ding, get up!" *"Next time, we'll be friends!" *"I'll bet my popularity on it! It's show time!" *"A fateful battle determined by the Gods!" *"Amy's grand finale!" *''"I surrender!!"'' *"You won't get away with this!" *"I'm ready for my close-up!" *"It's Amy's fan club!" *"That's right! You're about to be knocked out!" *"You shouldn't be so rough with a cute girl!"' *"Maybe next time, we'll be friends!" *"Start the match!" *"Every rose has its thorn." Trivia *She is the only female character that has a "bikini" when no armor is worn. *Out of all 10 Characters, she is the only one that eventually turns out to be a "Deity" (Immortal, God/Goddess who has supernatural powers). On the other hand, Sieghart is "Immortal" but he isn't a "Deity". *Out of all the trailers, only Dancer's and Muse's had untranslated quotes. Category:Characters